


Rooster

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: The Ranch (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Slash, notelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Beau finds a stash of notelets that Colt was writing to Rooster
Relationships: Colt Bennett/Oc, Josh/Seth (formerly)
Kudos: 6





	Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There will be feels

Beau finds a stash of written notelets addressed to Rooster and from Colt 

Rooster,

So I met a guy his name is Seth rugged good looks like a model and long black hair that dad might hate. And the most piercing blue eyes I’ve ever seen we talked for a few hours after I spent half the night. Working up the nerve to talk to him 

Rooster,

I watched Vikings with him and found out Seth is a pagan and Heathen which I don’t mind at all. 

Rooster,

I flipped the hell out when I saw Seth’s injury he was mad at me but I forced him to go to the hospital. That shit was scary and he actually wondered why I was getting upset like he didn’t have. A huge purple and black bruise on his chest I’m not angry at him I’m just worried it literally. Doesn’t occur to that crazy Heathen to go to the hospital if he’s hurt only if ‘it’s above a five’ which it never is. I don’t know I feel like one day I’m going to wake up he’s going to tell me the usual lines. About him being fine and not to worry then he’s going to be gone. 

Rooster,

I love him and because it’s just my fucking luck he’s in a relationship with some asshole in the army. Whoever he is he doesn’t deserve Seth considering I’m just now hearing about him after a year. I’m not sure which is worse at this point honestly and it doesn’t help that now Seth thinks he did something wrong. Because as soon as I found out about him and how supposedly great this Josh is. I got jealous slammed the door and peeled out the driveway. It didn’t help that I had just lost you to so then finding that out and.... I shouldn’t have done that. But I was just stupid jealous and still upset about your death I had to get out of there. Before I did something even dumber

Rooster,

I managed to fix things before they got too bad having made an ass out of myself it took a week. And Seth was pretty hurt by what I did 

Rooster,

Me and that guy Josh had a big blow up dad had to get me from the police station. Because I kept punching the guy for breaking Seth’s heart and accusing Seth of cheating with me. Someone supposedly saw me and Seth kissing but I think he made it up himself to fuel his paranoia. 

Rooster,

They dropped the charges after Seth insisted Josh provoked me we kissed for real swimming around in the lake. I had searched around town for two hours before they finally told me where he was. When I told him how I felt and how angry I got that Josh dared to try and slander him. 

Rooster,

It’s been a year since we started dating and it’s the best relationship I’ve ever been in. The only thing I get slightly jealous over is how he has a thing. For the fictional character of Ragnar aside from that we hang out, we kiss, we make  
love. We take turns cooking, long phone conversations, texts I never thought I would enjoy. Having sex with another man as much as I do with Seth we make love a lot more than I had with any girl. 

Rooster,

We’re going to the doctor.... he’s been having trouble with his lungs I wish he would’ve told me sooner. I knew something was wrong why didn’t I say something sooner you know? 

Rooster,

It’s me, it’s been a few years since I found Colt’s notes and thought.... I thought I would give you an update. After he wrote that note they found cancer in Seth’s lungs he was gone a few months later. After that Colt died to he saved a lot of lives during a stabbing at the diner I hope to god you three are up there and happy.


End file.
